Ike Atalanta
Ike Atalanta is the main male protagonist in the series. History Ike was born in Gaildasia to Ida Atalanta. His mother had fallen in love with a soldier in the Lightning Army, but had broken it off with the man upon realizing she was going to have Ike. This is because Ike is a mixed eleman, a taboo child in their country. Because of the horrible birth defects that go along with mixed elemen, the parents are generally punished severely for bearing such a child, with the punishment usually being death. When Ike was three years old, his mother was captured and executed by Stendrion. Blaming Ike's birth for her sister's death, Rosalind made Ike stay with Muralei, an old family friend who lived in Jet City as a tailor. Due to being both part lightning and part flame, Ike's first few years were filled with bouts of extreme agony from lightning shocks and horrible burns on his limbs. When he was five years old, his body chose Lightning as his dominant element. He has 95% control over Lightning and 5% control over fire. Unlike other elemental cities, Lightning elemen take training classes in school but do not join the military officially until they are adults. During one such training field-trip to the forests in the far southwest, Ike became lost and wandered into the Enchanted Forest. He was missing for nearly a week and yet only recalls meeting a young girl there he believes was the Forest Guardian. When Ike was thirteen, he was introduced to Jack Johnson by his cousin, Lunia. The two beame inseperable friends. After eight months, however, Ike revealed that he was a mixed elemen and Jack deserted him by transferring to a post in another city. Broken up over losing his friend, Ike fell into patterns of self-destruction, neglecting his health which normally required careful attention. It wasn't until he was finally brought out of it by Lunia that Ike decided to join the military full time by lying about his age and claiming to be 18. Relationships Lunia Atalanta Lunia is Ike's first cousin on his mother's side. Even though she wasn't always around, she was his best friend growing up. This relationship eventually turned into unrequited love on Ike's part. After Ike professed his love to her, Lunia left in a panic and didn't return to Jet City for an entire year. Jack Johnson Jack was Ike's first real friend. He had often been careful about associating too closely with others, aware of the fact that his identity as a mixed eleman needed to remain a secret. It's commonly believed that a person who is mixed is essentially a "ticking time-bomb" for when their body will reject the other element. Eventually Ike felt comfortable enough with Jack that he revealed the fact that he was a mixed eleman. Jack was so shocked that he became close to such a "dangerous" person that he transfered stations outside of Jet City. Even though Ike has remained close friends with members of Jack's family, he has not spoken to him since. Category:Characters